Legendary Dilemma
Chapter One :The night storm raged on, clouds rumbling with a severe hunger. Thunder seemed to shake the world to its deep roots. Rain cast a hovering shadow open the entirety of the world, for death was staring directly into the fact of its very cheater. She had defeated many creatures that one would run from at the first glance. After all, who would not run from death? Even the mightiest of heroes- and this was she- feared the possibility of darkness crashing upon them, washing them into the ventures of the unknown. :Currently, that same young woman was presently stumbling upon a once-lush meadow hill, grasping her massively wounded shoulder. Dried blood was beginning to crust around the torn skin, but heavy pouring scarlet fluid continued with a steady stream. The Balverines had indeed gotten her good, plus Skarlet understood that she desperately needed healing aid. Although she typically refrained from obtaining help from an exterior source, her Guild Seal magic was depleted completely. She was well-aware of the fact that if she lost enough blood, she would surely perish. :"Hey!" :A friendly face glanced at her, with compassionate sky-blue eyes. His clean brown hair was neatly stroked back, revealing his almost-circular forehead. Skarlet felt her being growing dizzy. Although she was mere minutes away from the world of darkness, Skarlet's will outweighed the very possibility. She was Albion’s toughest Hero- her power rivaling that of her personal mentor, Weaver. Weaver had taught his impulsive apprentice well, indeed, albeit the fact that he frequently commented on her ignorance. :"She's too impulsive for her own good," he confessed to one of the younger Hero trainees, "her words are just as sharp as her sword. I fear that will land her in a dilemma, one day." :And the dilemma had indeed occurred. Skarlet had purposely returned to the Balverine woods, where the cruelest creatures of their kind. She held an immense desire to eliminate all of their kind, and free Albion from the terror’s grasp. When she was wounded majorly enough, Skarlet had the choice to retreat or to fight to the death- neither of them more pleasing than the other. :After all, what decent Hero would flee from a true battle? :Suddenly, all of the given weight was lifted upon Skarlet’s brutally-torn shoulders as she felt herself being risen into the air. The sight before her grew blurry, before her consciousness gave way into a world of utter and absolute darkness. Chapter Two :Skarlet blinked open her emerald-green eyes. Her body was in less pain than prior to when she had blacked out.. but where was she? Struggling to move, Skarlet found herself bound by the bed. Looking down upon her broken, bandaged body, she realized that she felt a great deal of less terror than before. What about her shoulders? Skarlet steadily felt minor agony when she made her attempt to move them. Glancing around steadily, the woman caught a glimpse of an elderly man sitting upon a cushioned rocking chair, eyeing her cautiously. :"You've been out for a couple weeks," the raspy voice echoed. He nodded quietly at Skarlet, acknowledging the fact that she was finally awake. Had this been the man that had initially rescued her? Somehow, Skarlet did not believe so. This individual was far too old- that, or Skarlet had died and was in the afterlife. :"Where is-" Skarlet began to cough as she struggled to speak. Her throat yearned for water, but she was unable to bring herself to ask. :"Easy. Try to avoid talking," the white-haired male sighed, sneaking a look behind at the window. His crusted eyelids appeared heavy from lack of sleep, as if he had been awake for the same duration. Meanwhile, his skinny, jutting bones were most obvious below his knees. Did this man ever exercise? Had he been the one who rescued Skarlet, despite her doubts? She blinked, as the low voice continued. :"Brom- the man who had first found you- went to seek out more supplies for you. You have used up a lot of our own," the withering man chuckled. "He should be back soon. Man of his word. Good son of mine, although a tad strange." :"Why did he save me?" Skarlet groaned. :"I do not know. Brom seldom helps others- let alone, people he knows can handle themselves, Scarlet Robe." :Skarlet’s eyes widened. :"I saw your Guild Seal." :"What about-" she broke into another large fit of coughing. It took the broken woman a while to regain her voice. "Brom?" :"He knows nothing." :Suddenly, a cheerful voice broke into the house. :"What do I not know?"